Reunion
by Bailey AKA 992323348
Summary: After FN, 6 X5's from Max's past re-enter her life. She is forced to deal with them, their problems, and a new member of the conclave who is out for her blood. Sequel to 'Thoughts of the Misunderstood'
1. Siblings

Chapter One.

Authors Note: This is a sequal of sorts to my other story 'Thoughts of the Misunderstood', a series of Vignettes from the POV of six X5's who didn't make it out. I owe the six I made up, but nothing else. Just to be clear I own Adam: X5584, Cree: X5344m Trigs: X5631, Finn: X5802, Frankie: X5439 and Dragon: X5776. I don't own Alec, Max, Dix, Mole or any other that may pop up. And just because I am confused about who is Mole and Who is the other Mole The lizard guy will be referred to as Mole, and the guy who dug ditches will be referred to as Vole. 

"Hey Max," said Alec, walking out onto the rooftop where Max was standing with Josh looking out at the flag of the Transgens.

"Hey," she said, "What's up?"

"Dix thought you should know there are five new Transgenics in the area. The cops are swarming on them. From the descriptions, they're X5s. I know one of them, cause I saw her picture."

"Who?" asked Joshua.

"X5-585," he answered, "She was in my unit."

"584?" asked Joshua, "Adi."

"You know 584?" asked Max, a look of shock in her eyes.

"The ones in the basement, they told me, said she was different, that she did the weird things with her mind and made them all pretty whack."

"584 was Psy-ops," said Alec.

"I never knew," said Max.

"She was your sister, wasn't she?"

"584 was my baby sister Adam," said Max, "We never knew who was younger. We called each other baby sister even though one of us was younger."

"She stayed behind?" asked Alec.

"She ran with Tinga," said Max, "But she went back to help someone."

"Maybe she'll come to Terminal City," said Joshua, "Max and Adam, that's the plan."

"Max and her family, that's the plan."

*+*+*

"Okay, so what's going on?" asked Mole, looking to Dix to find out.

"We just got two new X5's climb the fence," he said, "The two ordinaries are going to meet them."

"Cindy and Sketchy?" asked Vole.

"Yeah," said Dix.

"I'll go too," said Mole, turning and running down the passage. He could hear the footsteps of the Cindy and Sketchy. When they stopped, her ran faster until he came upon two X5's, one who was very pregnant and one who was shot.

"Damn," he said, rushing to the aid of the shot X5.

"It's not bad," he said, "It's just a little scratch. Help my sister first please."

"AH!!!!" screamed the girl, "It hurts."

"Let's get these two to where those doctor X series are," said Sketchy, "She's in labor."

*+*+*

"What's going on?" asked Max as she entered what had become the hospital in Terminal city.

"Two X series," said Gem, who had become a nurse of sorts, "One giving birth, one shot. The shot one is up and walking. He's just waiting for his friend to give birth."

"Can I meet him?" asked Max.

"He's over there," she said, pointing to a man with bright blue hair dressed in rave clothes. Max walked over, but as she did, things began to flash through her mind. She knew this guy. He was one of her siblings. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she knew.

"Max, GO TO SLEEP!" echoed the voice in her head. That was the voice of Dragon, her older brother who she slept next to when she was little, but she knew this wasn't Dragon.

"Maxie, don't be all scared, it'll be over soon," said another voice. That was Cree, a Zack like boy who Max really loved, but as the man turned around she saw it wasn't him either.

"Max?" he said.

"Finn," she said, a smiling crossing her normally somber face.

"Max," he said, gathering his baby sister into his arms for a hug, "Maxie, my dear Maxie."

"Is it really you Finnigan."

"In the flesh baby sister," he said, kissing her forehead as the cry of a baby rang out.

"Who are you with?"

"Frankie."

"Frankie? She's here."

"I don't think she's gonna wanna see you Max."

"Why?"

"She has issues with you."

"Oh…"

"And she just gave birth. She'll be pissed."

"You gonna see her now?"

"No. I'm the reason she IS pregnant."

"Breeding partner?"

"Yeah," he said, walking away from the door, "I need some fresh air, wanna come with?"

"Yeah," she said, walking next to her brother.

"Thanks," he said.

"I'd go out for a walk with you anytime."

"No," he said, "Thanks for busting us out. I know it was you."

"How?"

"My Psy-ops sister told me you were going to."

"Who?"

"Adam."

"Did she get out okay?"

"Yeah," said Finn, "She's fine. I don't know where the hell she IS but I know she's okay."

"Good," said Max.

"They're all coming here."

"Who?"

"The ones who didn't make it out in '09 and survived."

"All 10?"

"No Max," said Finn, gazing off into Space.

"How many?"  
"Six, excluding Jace."

"Jace is safe."

"There were only 9 of us left. They killed three, leaving me, Trigs, Frankie, Cree, Dragon and Adam."

"Khalid? Cole? Mika?"

"Khalid was killed at the fence," said Finn quietly, "Cole commited suicide just after you all escaped. Mika…Mika killed herself after Tinga died."

"Khalid…" said Max.

"Don't blame yourself baby sister," said Finn, wrapping his arm around Max, "It's all good. I'm here, and soon the others will be too."

"Are you all right?" asked Max, "I mean really okay. You spent years there."

"I never was like the others. I'm an optimist. I always look on the bright side. It's what has kept me sane."

"I'm glad," said Max, smiling at her brother.

"Listen Maxie," he said, "I'm fucking starving. Could I PLEASE get something to eat. Everything I've tried to eat over the past week has gone to feed Frankie and her little baby."

"Sure," said Max, laughing.

*+*+*

"So then Trigs, thinking it was me at the door, tipped over the bucket of water onto little Adam's head," said Finn, chowing down on a piece of leftover pizza.

"So Trigs is still a little trickster."

"I'm worse," he said, grinning.

"I missed you."

"I rememer nights at Manticore I would sit there and dream about what it would be like to have dinner with you Max. To be able to hear what had happened to you over the past years, to be able to call you Max in front of other people. Little dreams like that, they kept me alive. You kept me alive Max."

"Finn…" she said, still shocked at her brother, It was like they had never been apart. There were no awkward feelings, nothing like that at all. It was so wonderful for Max, to be able to look up and stare into her brothers grey eyes. They were the same eyes she had stared into as a child, the same mischievous look in them.

"I love you Max, like I love all my siblings."

"Finn…"

"You got me out of there and nothing I can do will ever repay that."

"Finnigan!" shouted a voice from across the room. Max looked up to see another familier face. The long red curls were pulled back from the face of a beautiful young woman with ice blue eyes.

"Frankie!" said Finn, "Over here?"

"I don't want to see her," she shouted, "Come meet the newest kid."

"Sorry to leave you Max, but I told you Frankie doesn't want to see you," he said, leaning over and kissing Max on the cheek before scurrying off to see Frankie's baby.

"Who is that Max," asked a voice. Max looked over to see Logan standing behind her smiling.

"My brother Finnigan," she said, "He was the most hyper kid. He was always so full of life and energy."

"So what's wrong?"

"My sister is here too. Frankie."

"So? Why aren't you with her?"

"She doesn't want to see me. She told me that."

"Oh."

"And there's something about Finn," said Max, "Something he doesn't want to tell me, something he's afraid of."

"He doesn't strike me as the fearful kind."

"No," said Max, "But I know him too well."

*+*+*

"Just see her Frankie!" shouted Finn.

"No," said Frankie, "I will not go see her. She's a murderer."

"So are we."

"We didn't kill Ben with our bear hands. We didn't kill Tinga."

"That's right because Lydecker killed Tinga."

"And Tinga would've lived if Max hadn't smashed the tank."

"What Tank?"

"Adam told me about it. Tinga was in a tank of some liquid. If Max had not smashed the glass, Tinga might have lived."

"NO!" shouted Finn, "She would've ended up like Brin. Our Brin is dead. There's only that clone."

"I know…" said Frankie, picking up her baby to nurse him.

"Just see her," said Finn, "She's so upset. She may not have that much longer."

"I know that," said Frankie, "I'm not going to see her yet."

"Yet?"

"Let me see Trigsie first."

"Fine," said Finn, smiling at his sister.

*+*+*

"Transgenics!" shouted an angry mob-Member.

"SHIT!" shouted Trigs, jumped behind a wall to avoid a flying bullet.

"Not that much farther," said Cree, "I know where we can hide out."

"Okay," said Trigs, "All I want is my girl."

"And Frankie will be there when we get there, and if not, she'll be there soon after. We promised each other that we would meet up where Transgenics gathered."

"And let me guess, we can sleep in as late as we want and no one gets yelled at or disappears?"

"Ha ha Trigs, just run."

*+*+*

"My name is Ada Monty," said Adam, talking to the sector police, "You need to let me in."

"This is Ada Monty!" shouted the guard, "We need to let her in."

"Yes sir!"

"Thank you," said Adam as she calmly walked into Seattle.


	2. An Average day for the Superhuman Transg...

Chapter Two

AN: YAY Chapter Two. I promise to be prompt with my chapters as long as I get reviewed. I'm self conscious. I don't yet know quite what's going to happen, but Max will get her ass kicked and we will see Cree, Trigs, Dragon and Adam.

Max and Mole sat next to the monitors in the main room watching all the army idiots patrol the border. The men, all clad in the uniforms that both Max and Mole wore for years, marched back and forth, but the fear in their faces was obvious.

"I saw your sister's kid. Cute little girl. I think she named Her Tinga," said Mole, "Your sisters beautiful."

"I know," said Max, "I always knew that Frankie was going to be a knockout."

"I knew her back at Manticore," said Mole, "I knew her lover too."

"Who?"

"X5-631."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. 631 got herself in trouble for being with her."

"Are you sure you don't mean 766 or 344?"

"It was 631. A tall black girl."

"Frankie's gay?" said Max.

"There are things that some of us transhumans know that others won't."

"How?"

"Our handlers liked to highlight the normal looks series' flaws. Out of your six, four of them are gay."

"Trigs and Frankie."

"766 and 802."

"Dragon and Finn?"

"Yeah. Guards caught'em doing it on a mission."

"I…"

"This is hard to hear, but you gotta know this. I talked to your sister Frankie. I helped out her love a couple times in the field. She hates you, and Zack, and the rest who made it out. She has some sympathy for a Tinga and a Ben, but I don't know who they are."

"They're both dead," said Max.

"Well then," said Mole, taking out a cigar and lighting it, "You gotta problem."

"I know," said Max.

*+*+*

"Hey!" shouted Alec, looking to the red-headed X5 walking ahead of him.

"Hey," she said, "Glad to see you made it out."

"You too," said Alec, patting the girl on the back, "Where you been?"

"Hiding with my friend Finn."

"Finn?"

"X5-802. Finn."

"Right. Names now."

"Yeah," she said, smiling, "I go by Frankie."

"Alec."

"Nice name," she said, "Suits you."

"Why?"

"Cause you're a Smart Alec."

"Nothing like Ben, eh?"

"Ben?" said Frankie, her face turning to a look of confused rage, "How do you know Ben."

"I just do."

"You're friends with her, aren't you?"

"With who?"

"452."

"Max?"

"452. I don't think she deserves the name Max."

"Okay, okay!" said Alec, backing away from the pissed off X5.

"Sorry," said Frankie, "I have…unresolved issues with her."

"You were put into psy-ops too?"

"No. They just tortured us."

"Not fun."

"No," said Frankie, "What they did to us will haunt my dreams forever."

"Anything I can do. I want to try and be friends. We worked well together in Manticore."

"Just…Don't to make Max understand. She'll NEVER understand what we went through in there."

"You mean about Mika."

"She could've stopped that. Tinga didn't HAVE to die, neither did Ben."

"I know," said Finn, walking into the room, holding his cell phone.

"Hey 366!" said Alec.

"It's Finn."

"Okay," said Alec, shrugging his shoulders. He looked at the X5s and saw their eyes. That was what always made him edgy about the group that failed to escape, their eyes. Each one of them had a haunted look in their eye, like they weren't really alive.

"I got a message," said Finn, pressing a button to make his cell phone speak.

"This is 330920072584. I'm in Seattle. I need to see someone. Tell Cree I'm worried about her."

"Whose worried now?" asked Alec.

"Adam," said Frankie, "I wonder where Dragon is."

"I…Don't…know…" said Finn, trying to lie convincingly.

"You can lie to any officer but you can't lie to me brother," said Frankie.

"Adam isn't with Dragon. She told me she had things to do on her own, and Dragon was just in the way."

"Damn…" said Frankie, "I gotta go."

"Where?" asked Alec.

"Beat something up."

"She tends to do that when she's annoyed," said Finn, smiling.

*+*+*

"Cree?" said Trigs, "Cree it HURTS!"

"Just hold it in Trigs," answered Cree.

"I'm almost a month late. I need to get this baby out of me."

"We're almost there Trigs."

"I want Frankie."

"I know," said Cree, as he pulled Trigs up another set of stairs to the high place.

*+*+*

"Back off!" shouted Dragon, "Back off, Please! I don't wanna hurt you. I just want to get to Terminal City."

"He's a freak. String him up!" shouted one of the men.

"No!" shouted Dragon, running as fast as he could around the corner, where a small hand pulled him down a grate into the sewers.

'Don't speak,' she motioned, 'Unfriendlies nearby. Escape and evade. You go west, I'll lead them north.'

'584?' asked Dragon.

Adam nodded.

'1-4-3,' he motioned.

'1-4-3 you 2," said Adam, jumping out of the grate and leading the angry mob north as Dragon put his hand to his bleeding side.

*+*+*

"I need to know where they are," shouted the Conclave Priestess, "And what they're doing."

"I don't know ma'am," said a girl who stood in front of her, "I can't see them. It's as if someone knows what I'm doing and is stopping it."

"That's impossible," said Thula, standing next to the Priestess, still sore from her defeat at the hands of Max.

"Not necessarily," said the girl standing next to Ames White, "I know someone who can do the same thing."

"Who is she?" asked the first girl.

"She is X5-734. She understands where we stand and sees that she is nothing. All she asks is that she be allowed to help us. She knows these Transgenics and knows their weaknesses."

"Let her speak," said The priestess.

"My name is Brin. One of my sisters, Trigs, she named me. Trigs also told me something about one of my other sisters."

"X5-584," said Ames White, "The one we caught snooping around the ancient Texts."

"584 has the gift of pre-cognitive sight," said Brin, "She sees things before they happen, sometimes moments, sometimes years before they happen."

"I don't believe it," said the girl.

"Quiet Rose," said the Priestess, "You're forgetting that this thing the X5 speaks of was created by one of our own."

"She knew that I was going to talk to you and reveal to you weaknesses of my fellow Transgenics. She tried to stop me, but her mental excess has caused a psychical shortcoming."

"So she's too weak," said Thula, "We'll just have to crush her."

"Not as easy as it sounds. There are six perfectly trained X5's ready to die for her is necessary. She's well guarded and smart as anything. I'll see if I can get anything else on her and report back."

"Good," said the Priestess, motioning for Ames to take her away.

"She can't be that good," said Rose.

"She can," said the Priestess, "Sandman did stranger things."


	3. You would think she would learn

Chapter Three

AN: Please tell me how my style in this one is. I've never written action before.

Max was sick of waiting. Something in her heart longed for her sister Frankie. It had been a week since Frankie and Finns arrival in Terminal city and the only thing Frankie had said was 'Move bitch' when Max had been in her way. Frankie's daughter Tinga was pretty, but Max had only seen her once because she usually was with Frankie.

Max thought back to the days in Manticore. Frankie was a cheery little girl back then who used to make faces at Lydecker when he wasn't looking. She was always a pretty girl, though the goth make-up Frankie now seemed to favour really didn't suit her.

Max had left a note for Frankie saying that if she met her where the Trannies worked out, she could say anything and do anything she wanted as long as she would listen to Max for just a few minutes. As she walked to the ring, she wondered if Frankie would show.

As Max entered the room, Frankie was there alone. Dressed in her army pants and white shirt, her long red hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She looked happy to see Max, which was really surprising. Frankie had done nothing but scowl at Max for the past week.

"Frankie," began Max, but Frankie held up her hand to stop her.

"Listen Max," said Frankie, "I've got a deal for you. We fight. Submission, not to the death. I win, you leave me the FUCK alone. You win, and we'll talk, aiight?"

"Aiight," said Max, looking at her sister. Frankie spat quickly in her hand and offered it to Max.

"You too good for this?" she asked. Max Spat in her own hand and shook Frankie's hand. With a wink, Frankie pulled on Max's hand and rammed Max into her knee.

"That's cheating," said Max.

"All's fair in love and War baby sister," said Frankie, flipping backwards and striking a fighting pose, a marital arts pose which looked like a crane. Max stepped back and assumed a pose herself, ready for Frankie to strike.

*+*+*

Gillette, Wyoming, 2006.

"452," said Lydecker, "and 439."

"Yes Sir," said Max, stepping into the ring with the much bigger girl. Max was only 6 years old, and she knew that X5-439 was at almost 9. She was a little nervous, but she knew that Frankie would hold back, Frankie was her sister.

"Watch the way 439 doesn't rely on her upper body strength," said Lydecker, "She knows that she and 452 are matched in upper body strength."

"Watch yourself Maxie," said Jondy quietly, "Frankie's mean."

"No, she's not," said Max, assuming a fighting stance and Frankie cocked one knee and looked ready to fight.

"Begin," said Lydecker. Max lunged at Frankie, and Frankie Hit her in the gut with her foot, then whipped around and brought her heel down on Max's back. Max groaned, but got back up.

"You're too slow 452," said Frankie, "Watch me and think about what I might do."

"Fine," said Max, getting up and assuming a fighting pose. She lunged at Frankie again and managed to block one of Frankie's blows, but was taken out at the knees but her other foot as she fell. Frankie kicked her again in the side as Max lay on the floor in pain.

"See how 439 uses her every advantage. Never give up an advantage!" said Lydecker, smiling at his fighting Frankie.

"Sorry Max," said Frankie as Max got up again and brushed herself off.

"439," said Lydecker.

"Yes Sir!" she said, snapping to attention.

"Don't relent this time. Don't stop until she can no longer fight."

"Yes sir," said Frankie, standing back and assuming her stance. This time, before Max could do anything, Frankie launched herself into a flying Tornado kick which kicked Max in the head. As she fell, Frankie got her foot under and kicked up, hurting Max's back.

"She's hurting Max," said Zack.

"She hasn't even begun," said Adam, "I know this."

Frankie punched Max a few times before Max managed to get up and was able to block. The last blow to Max's head had knocked her for a loop, leaving Max very vulnerable. Max was barely able to stop Frankie.

"Harder!" shouted Lydecker.

Frankie struck a serious blow to Max's head when Lydecker, yelled, causing Max to step back and hold her head. Frankie did a roundhouse kick and hit Max's head, then took out her Knees. As Lydecker yelled to finish her, she slid to the floor, grabbed Max's arm and, with a sickening snap, broke the little six year olds arm in two places.

"Take 452 to the infirmary," said Lydecker to one of the guards.

"I knew it," said Adam.

"439," said Lydecker, "Go get a drink of Water. You fight 656 now."

*+*+*

"You ready?" asked Frankie.

"Yeah," said Max, "You?"

"I was born to fight," said Frankie, "I still remember all the fights when we were young."

"You were a big bully," said Max, "You always did was Lydecker said."

"I was strong."

"You weren't strong. You were scared. I could've hurt you, but I chose not to."

"No, instead you ran and sent me to the torture room. I gotta ask Max, did you ver stop to think about what they would do to those you left behind, to Dragon and Cree and the rest of us?"

"Every day," said Max, lunging forward at her sister. The two exchanged a few quick strikes before Frankie shifted her weight and sent Max flying back into a brick wall.

"Tut tut little one," said Frankie, "Do you need me to teach you how to fight again."

"I don't need you," said Max, flinging herself forward. Frankie stepped out of the way and then did a roundhouse kick, catching the back of Max's head with her heel and sending her flying in the other direction.

"I apparently didn't teach you well enough back then."

"When you broke my arm?"

"Which time?"

"The first one."

"I thought you learned your lesson after the third time and after I manage to Break Zack's leg."

"We were little back then."

"And now I'm big and well trained, while all you've got is what you were taught at the age of nine."

"Frankie, why are you doing this?"

"Cause they deserve justice."

"Who?"

"Ben and Tinga. You killed them Max, their blood is on YOUR hands."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a deep cover operative. I have ways of finding things out."

"I didn't kill them Frankie."

"Max Please?"

"What?"

"Max, tell me about the good place?" said Frankie, her tone sounding enraged, "Where no one gets hurt? And no one disappears. And when you wake up in the morning you can stay in bed as long as you…"

"Stop it!"

"Crack," said Frankie, cracking her knuckles, "You killed him Max."

"He didn't want to go back."

"He's was delirious with pain. You listened to him."

"He was scared."

"He would've been in good hands."

"Whose hands?"

"Adams hands. Adam had everything set up to work with him. He would've been fine."

"And trapped in a cage."

"You think any of us would've let that happen."

"You weren't free."

"Yeah, but we were safe."

"You should be happy I got you out."

"Thanks to your little stunt in the DNA lab I had to have a breeding partner. I ended up pregnant, so did Trigsie."

"I was trying to destroy Manticore."

"And because of it they were ready to kill us all Max. They were ready to destroy your X5 unit. They were ready to kill us!"

"I was just trying to help."

"You failed," said Frankie, launching herself forward. Max braced for another kick, but instead Frankie brought the back of her hand across Max's face, the followed it with an Uppercut. Max staggered back and saw the Finn was leaning against a post nearby

"Finn?" said Max, touching her finger to her eye to see what the going on, whether it was bleeding.

"Out little brother," said Frankie.

"I never argue with a pissed off Frankie," he said, "Plus Max, she's been planning this for months."

"What?" asked Max.

"This," answered Frankie, grabbing Max's wrists and slamming her into a wall. Max yelped in pain and kicked back wildly, but Frankie was out of the way. Max turned around lunged at her, but Frankie caught Max's temple with a roundhouse kick. Max staggered back, her eyes watering with the kind of pain she hadn't felt since Manticore.

"Please…" said Max, "Stop…you win Frankie."

"Max?" said another voice. Max looked up to see Logan standing next to Finn looking very worried.

"Sorry guy, she's a little busy," said Frankie, jumping over to Max and grabbing both her arms just below the shoulder. She lifted her knee, braced it against Max's stomach and pulled on her arms.

"AH!!" screamed Max. Her arms both hung limply at her side, both being pulled out of their sockets.

"Sorry 452," said Frankie, "I guess you just ain't in my league."

"Frankie," said Finn, walking right past Max, who was writhing in pain, "She's here."

"Trigs?"

"She and Cree made it in about twenty minutes ago with her son. His name is Ben."

"Hot damn," said Frankie, smiling happily as she left Max writhing in pain on the concrete floor.


	4. Frankie, Finn, Trigs and Cree

Chapter 4

"Hold still Max," said Alec as Max sat in what had become the infirmary of Terminal city.

"It hurts a lot," said Max.

"I would guess so," said Alec, "See, THIS is why I avoided 439 in Manticore. She has a BAD temper. She's done that little move before. She was really mad at that girl…Brin, I think you called her."

"She did this to Brin?"

"Yeah," said Alec, popping Max's shoulder back into place, "And then the two of them were all good. Maybe now she'll talk to you."

"I don't know if I wanna talk to her."

"Come on Max, all you've talked about for a week is getting to speak to Frankie. Now you should try."

"I really can't afford to get my shoulders popped out of their sockets again," said Max as Alec taped some ice onto her shoulders.

"Just take some painkillers," said Alec, "You're gonna need'em."

"Thanks…" said Max.

"You really should come work out with me sometime," said Alec, "I've fought Frankie a few times. She kicked my ass a few times."

"Really?" said Max sarcasticly, "She kicked the all-mighty Alec's ass?"

"Yeah, then I saw her problem and we became on even footing."

"Yeah, yeah," said Max, walking away.

*+*+*

"You're baby's fine," said the X6 nurse who found Trigs and Cree. The two of them manage to climb over the fence together while carrying the baby. Trigs had collapsed from exhaustion, and Cree almost had to carry her into the heart of Terminal city.

"Thank you," said Trigs, smiling as she sat comfortably on a couch.

"WHERE IS SHE?" shouted a loud voice from the hall.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Cree as she woke up from his power-nap on the nearby couch.

"Someone is pissed off in the halls," said Trigs, "I'll go check."

"I will," said Cree, "I need to go see whose in charge here anyways."

"It's Max, you know that."

"Yeah…I need to know if she's shown up yet."

"Adam will come here."

"And I need to know if Finn made it too."

"You recognize the voice," said Trigs as Cree left.

"The girl Trigs is in THERE!" said a quiet voice to the louder one, "Go see your boo already."

"Trigs!" the loud voice shouted. The curtin that was pretending to be a door moved back to reveal a beautiful young woman with long red hair who looked like she just came from the workout room.

"Frank," said Trigs, "You made it."

"I've been waiting a long time to see you."

"Nine months love."

"Nine long, agonizing months. I had to spend them with Finn!"

"I had Cree."

"Cree doesn't sing."

"I didn't know Finn could sing."

"Finn CAN'T sing."

"I know. I remember the time Adam was in deep-cover as a singer and we all met at that bar. Adam was singing her guts out, and Finn was singing along. That was horrible."

"My ears still bleed when I think of it."

"Damn…" said Trigs, "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"No guards, no cameras, no rules," she said, motioning for Frankie to sit down on the couch. Frankie slipped over and tightened her pony tale quickly before Trigs leaned in and began to kiss her. Frankie kissed back, enjoying the freedom she never had at Manticore. Trigs and Frankie had told each they were in love when they were just young teens, and had been faithful ever since, with the exception of the breeding partners program.

And now they were together.

*+*+*

Rose Willard walked along the streets of Seattle towards the warehouse the Priestess told her to go to. Rose was the third daughter of a Third daughter, and she acted the part. She showed more hatred for the Transgenics then anyone else, and now her new job was to track them down with Ames White and Thula.

"Fe'nos Tol," said Thula as Rose walked in. Thula was still a little upset about the loss to 452 and Rose knew it.

"Fe'nos Tol," Rose answered, tossing her blond curls back.

"It's good to be working with you," said Thula, "Another girl."

"The men don't understand us," said Rose, "Without us, they're nothing."

"I know," said Thula, reaching down to pull back Rose's sleeve.

"What are you doing that for?" asked Rose.

"Gotta be sure," said Thula.

"Here," said Rose, pulling back her sleeve and holding up her arm to reveal the snake and sword sign burned into her forearm.

"Heh," said Thula, "White said that I should check. You look an awful lot like one of those nasty little transgenics."

"584," said Rose, "Don't REMIND me. That Sandeman, he took my DNA. He was my doctor and he used ME to create two of his nasty little things. 493 and 584."

"Isn't 493 the crazy one?"

"Not my fault Sandeman can't keep his little monsters sane," said Rose.

"Can you actually pick them out of a crowd."

"I look for the tell-tale thoughts. The fear, the suspicion, the web of lies. It's rather easy work when there's not a crowd, but in a crowd it takes me a while, but yes, I can."

"Awesome," said Thula, smiling at the young girl. She was going to be the death of 452, the young blond haired blue eyes cherub.

*+*+*

"I match your ten and raise you twenty," said Finn as he sat with Luke, Dix, Mole and Alec playing Poker.

"I'm so calling your bluff," said Mole as someone sauntered up behind Alec and Finn.

"Finn's got a royal flush," said Cree as he looked at Finn's cards.

"I'm out," said Luke.

"Damn it Cree," said Finn, "I could've won a lot more."

"I know," said Cree, "But that would be stealing and we don't do that."

"Yeah right," said Alec.

"Shut up," said Cree, pointing to Alec, "You aren't part of this."

"Yeah," said Finn, "This is a family affair."

"Whatever," said Alec, "You just keep telling yourself that."

"What's his name?" asked Cree.

"He's Alec, as in Smart Alec," said Finn, glaring at Alec, "He's a friend of Max."

"Yeah," said Alec, "Who I meant to speak to you about."

"Why?" asked Cree.

"Come on," said Finn, getting up and dragging Cree away, "I should tell you about this."

"Let me guess," said Cree as the two of them walked down a hallway, "Frankie got to her."

"Dislocated both shoulders."

"She did that to me once," said Finn as he walked towards Trigs room.

"We shouldn't go in there," said Cree, "Think about it. Frankie and Trigs are in love, and have never been allowed to 'show' it to one another. Now they are. You wanna go in there?"

"No," said Finn, "No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Let us walk," said Cree, "And talk."

"About what?" asked Finn.

"She hasn't check in with me," said Cree, "And Dragon has, but he refuses to tell me where she is."

"So?" said Finn.

"I know you," said Cree, "And I know you don't want people to know about you and Dragon yet. He doesn't care, but I know you do. I might let it slip."

"That's blackmail," said Finn, "Fucking BLACKMAIL Cree. You KNOW why I don't want that out."

"Why?" said Cree, "Why?"

"Because you know that it's bad enough I'm a transgenic freak, do you have to make me even more ostracized by my peer group by telling them all I'm a homosexual?"

"Then?"

"I got a call from her a few days ago."

"Let's hear it."

"I don't…"

"You always saved your messages before."

"Damn," said Finn, pulling out his cell-phone and pressing the play button.

"This is 330920072584. I'm in Seattle. I need to see someone. Tell Cree I'm worried about her."

"Max…" said Cree, "She had some dreams about Max being hurt."

"She's not with Dragon," said Finn, hanging his head, "She left him in Portland and said she had one more mission to complete."

"What?" said Cree, "She just up and left?"

"He gave her a gun and a hug and she left," said Finn, "He called me just after that. I use the phone I got on the last mission. I tiefed it from the storehouse and activated it."

"She left him," said Cree, turning around and banging his fist on the wall, "She could be anywhere and in all sorts of danger."

"She'll be fine," said Finn, "She's stronger than you think. We've all realized that."

"She's a child."

"She's nineteen Cree," said Finn, "She's X5. She can handle herself."

"I'm worried for her," said Cree, "What if something happens."

"Then her knight in shining armor will rescue her," said Finn, patting Cree on the back..


	5. Thoughts of the Misunderstood

Chapter 5

AN: Odd style time. Each little '*' signifies a new Charcter. They each speak a little differently, so it shouldn't be too hard to find out, plus they speak in order (Finn, Trigs, Dragon, Adam, Cree, Frankie.)

I really wish I wasn't such a freak. Sometimes I wonder if anyone out there really understands me, the real me, not the face I out on each day so that my brothers and sisters don't think there's something wrong.

I can't let them down. I'm Finn! I'm supposed to be happy and go-lucky.

*

I can't believe that she's here. She's right there, sleeping with her baby in the next room. She looks so lovely with her red curls and blue eyes. I love her so much.

I can't let her down. I can't let Frankie down. She depends on me. I'm Trigs, I'm supposed to be all tough and stuff.

*

It's weird out here with the ordinaries. I'm all alone. All I want is to get into Terminal city and sit with Finn, to be there with him. He'll know what to do.

I can't let him down. I'm Dragon. I can't be scared.

*

One wrong move. One forgotten word and my cover is blown and Max will die. I can't even let my guard down to sleep. All I can do is sit here and wait for that damned Conclave freak to come back and try to poke around in my head. I've got to keep those thoughts in the back of my head, so they don't slip out.

I can't let them down. Without Max we're all doomed and I can't let that happen. I am Adam. I'm the pariah.

*

Finn won't speak to me. Trigs doesn't want to see me. Frankie is out killing something. Dragon is god knows where does who knows what and Adam is slowly killing me by not telling me where she it.

I can't let them down. I'm Cree. I'm the one who's supposed to have it all together.

*

It's been so long. What if she doesn't love me as much as she did. There were so many times we could've been together and weren't. I followed the rules and kept Trigs and I apart.

I can't let her down. I will be what she needs because I need her, but she can't know. I'm Frankie. I don't need anyone.

*

I always wondered why people don't just accept everyone else. It scares me the way the other X5's look at me. They know I'm different, but they just don't know how different.

*

I always wonder what the others think of me. A loner, lesbian X5. I wish I could see into their minds and see what I could do to make them all accept me.

*

I always wondered why the Transhumans hated the ordinaries so much. I think I know now. The fear and loathing is obvious. When they see the barcode, the fear me just for being made in a lab.

*

I always wondered if I could handle this kind of pressure. Every time I got into a scrape, the others would rescue me. Pressure was not my problem.

*

I always wondered how Zack did it. He kept all the ones who got out under the radar till about a year ago. He did all that all on his own. He didn't need anyone but himself and a cell phone.

*

I always wondered how she fell in love with me. She could've had any guard she wanted and she chose to be with me. She wanted me. She fell in love with me, with awkward, weird, strange me.

*

Sometimes I wish I wasn't the one whom people thought was different.

*

Sometimes I wish I wasn't the one people pitied

*

Sometimes I wish I wasn't the one who the ordinaries hated.

*

Sometimes I wish I wasn't the one with the gift.

*

Sometimes I wish I wasn't the one the others look to.

*

Sometimes I wish I wasn't the one who fell in love with her.

*

There are days I wish I could be Trigs. She's so strong. You never see Trigs falter in her steps. She's always poised and confident. Nothing ever gets under her skin and I wish that could be me.

*

Sometimes I wish I could be Dragon. He's so amazing. He's strong and loyal. I've never seen him show pain or anguish. He's always been so solid. Nothing ever phases him and I wish that could be me.

*

Sometimes I wish I could be Adam. She's so empathetic. She's caring and kind. I've never seen her turn anyone who needed her help away. She's always so loving. Nothing ever escapes her and I wish that could be me.

*

Sometimes I wish I could be Cree. He's so bright. He's smart and quick. I've never seen him without a plan. He's always been a perfect leader. No one ever disrespects him and I wish that could be me.

*

Sometimes I wish I could be Frankie. She's so loyal. She's true and dependable. I've never seen her do anything that could hurt the ones she loves. She's always so staunch. Nothing could ever get between her and her loved ones and I wish that could be me.

*

Sometimes I wish I could be Finn. He's so carefree. He's happy and full of life. I've never seen him without a smile on his face. He's always so ecstatic. He's always so joyful to just be alive and I wish that was me.

*

Sometimes I think I should just end it all.

*

Sometimes I think I should just end it all.

*

Sometimes I think I should just end it all.

*

Sometimes I think I should just end it all.

*

Sometimes I think I should just end it all.

*

Sometimes I think I should just end it all.

*

But I can't, so I go on, looking happy on the outside but inside hurting so badly I want to scream.

*

But I can't, so I go on, fighting for the one I love because she needs me, even though each day feels like another day in hell if I don't see her.

*

But I can't, so I go on, trying to find my family, trying to ignore the multiple gunshot wounds the ordinaries gave me.

*

But I can't, so I go on, pretending I'm someone else in order to save one of my siblings, even though the fear is paralyzing.

*

But I can't, so I go on, trying to be a leader even though I'm so damned insecure and scared that one day I'll fail them.

*

But I can't, so I go on, wondering if she loves me, the doubts tearing little holes in the fabric of my soul.

*

Because I am an X5, and I have a family!

*

Because I am an X5, and I have a family!

*

Because I am an X5, and I have a family!

*

Because I am an X5, and I have a family!

*

Because I am an X5, and I have a family!

*

Because I am an X5, and I have a family!


	6. Death of an Angel

Chapter 6

Rose walked down the hallway with her hair tossed back, gazing at the ring on her finger. Thula had found it on the body of a Transgenic, and decided that since it didn't fit her she would give it to Rose.

Thula looked up as Rose entered the room. She hoped the girl would be okay, seeing as how pale and thin she looked. She had been working hard. Although that had not found 452, 17 X7's had been caught, along with all the defective X9's. She was a real gem, Thula thought, even though Ames White strongly disliked her.

"Fe'nos Tol," said Rose as she walked to her chair in the corner of the apartment that overlooked Terminal City.

"You're up early," said Ames, "It's only noon. You're usually not up till at least two."

"Leave her alone Ames," said Thula, "She's the reason you're not out in the cold. She's found all the Trannies so far."

"There's one, in the sewers," said Rose, "No….There's two. The big one, the one they call….I don't know the name…"

"That's useful," said Ames, "You don't know his name."

"It's something like Unicorn or Pixie."

"Dragon?" said Thula, scanning through the names she knew some of the X series went by."

"Yes!" said Rose, "And the other one is that little bitch 584."

"What do you have against 584?" asked Ames.

"Aside from the fact she's helping 452," said Thula sarcastically.

"I'm older than her by one year. That bastard Sandman took MY DNA to make her. She and I share chromosomes and it scares me. Someone could confuse me and that little bitch."

"So?" said Sandman.

"So nothing," said Thula, "I would hate to share DNA with one of those freaks."  
"He's in pain…." Said Rose suddenly, "The Dragon thing…He's….wounded? He's slow…We should go get him now!"

*+*+*

"All right," said Finn, staring at his cards intently, "I'm calling you on it Trigs. You're going to get it now!"

"Whatever," said Trigs.

"Be careful," said Frankie, "Trigs is good."

"I still think Finn has the mad skills," chimed in Cree.

"All right," said Finn, "Trigs! Got any twos?"

"Go fish," she said, cracking a small smile, then bursting out laughing at the defeated look on Finn's face as he picked up from the pile.

"I will never understand it," said Logan, "The ultimate series, the great and independent X5's, now free, gather together each night for a rousing game of Go Fish?"

"It's simple," said Max, "Being a super-soldier doesn't help you at Go Fish. It's pure Luck. Poker, Black Jack, Rummy, they all have skill involved. Go Fish is all a matter of pulling the right cards."

"I see," said Logan.

"Got any twos Finn?" asked Frankie. Finn slammed the card down and stormed off in the direction of Max and Logan, then flipped open his cell phone to listen to a message.

"You okay Finnigan?" asked Cree as he watched his little brothers face drop.

"Dragon," said Finn, "He called. He's hurt, BAD. Adam had to save his ass. He needs us."

"Let's move," said Trigs without a missing a beat.

"Where?" asked Frankie, pulling a gun out of the holster on the inside of her leg and inserting a round of ammo.

"In the sewers," said Finn, "Didn't say where. He did say our dear friend from the conclave was on his tale."

"We're going to need more than the four of us," said Trigs.

"I'll go," said Max, looking to Cree, "I can help."

"She knows the sewer system," said Finn.

"Even number only," said Frankie.

"Alec," said Cree, looking to the Ben-look-alike, "You in?"

"Sure," said Alec, "Dragon used to help me get stuff from the outside. I owe the guy."

"Cree," said Frankie, "You know who I'm with."

"Fine," said Cree, "Finn, you go with Alec. Max, you stick with me."

"Aiight," said Trigs, "I've seen the maps. There are three outlets in Terminal City. All you have to do is each take on of them. Rap out the numbers for a recall to base."

"I know them Max," said Cree quietly, "Doncha worry."

"Find him," said Trigs, "We'll each have a cell phone to check in. Max, you got one?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Cree, take princess and head out the south exit."

"Yes Ma'am," said Cree as he dragged Max away by her arm.

*+*+*

"So where is the little beast," said Thula as she, Ames and Rose trudged through the sewers.

"Dragon!" said a voice, "Dragon, is that you?"

"There," said Rose, "Ames, say something."

"Here I am!" he said. The voice's body rounded the corner to reveal a small girl with long white-blond hair dressed in rags. Her eyes, the same blue as Rose's were wide in fear as she saw the shotgun Rose carried.

"RUN AWAY!" she shrieked as she bolted down the hallways with the three members of the conclave at her heels.

*+*+*

"That was Adam," said Cree, listening as he and Max ran down another endless pipe towards what looked like a small area where the pipes crossed. Upon reaching the entrace, Max and Cree watched in horror as Ames White, Thula, and a Blond woman tied Adam to a chair and threw Dragon across the room.

Dragon was a shadow of his former self. Max had seen him a few times at Manticore and he was always a big boy. Now he was thin and gaunt with stubble all over his bruised face.

"I won't talk!" shrieked Adam.

"Dragon!" screamed Finn as he burst out of one of the other tunnels. The girl with blond hair raised her hand and held the transgenic out like a little puppet.

"Finn," said Cree quietly, rushing forward and pulled Dragon back to the hole where Max looked on.

"Max," said Thula as she stood over Adam, "Good to see you."

"Let her Go," said Max, coming into the dim light of the room.

"If you come here, we'll let her go."

"No," said the blond woman, "Not her. For that other one. 734."

"Brin?" said Trigs as she stood to the side.

"Brin," said the woman, "Oh right, that's her name. Little chink bitch. I think that she'll be real fun to cut open."

"Who are you?" asked Frankie.

"My name is Rose," she said, "And I supplied the genetic material for the little knockoff here."

"Bastard," said Adam, spitting on Rose's shoes.

"You WILL regret that," said Rose, smiling evilly.

"Let her go," said Max stepping forward slightly.

"One more step and she dies Max," said Rose, glaring at Max with an evil glint in her eye.

"What the hell do you want?" said Dragon.

"The conclave is tired of this little war," she said, "I'm here to kill all of you."

"No," said Cree, rushing forward.

"Do it," said Ames. Thula reach over and grabbed Adam's head on both sides.

"I'm sorry," said Adam. To the five X5's who had known her, time stood still as Thula pulled Adam's neck into an odd angle. The anguish on their sisters face was obvious as she realised she was not going to live.

CRACK

"ADAM!!!" screamed Cree. Alec dashed out and quickly grabbed Rose and held a pistol to the side of her head.

"You let us go and give us Adam's body or else I shot her."

"Do it!" said Rose, "We still have their sister."

"Fine," said Ames, kicking the chair with the limp body of Adam towards Cree. Cree grabbed the chair and broke the cuffs. He gently lifted his dead lover out off the floor, the reminants of cuffs still dangling from her wrists.

"Move," said Alec, motioning with his gun. Max and the other took off down the pipes, and were soon joined by Alec.

"Adam…" sobbed Frankie quietly as she reached over and touched her dead sisters hand.

*+*+*

That night, a few X6's stayed up late and wandered around the compound. The came to a small room called the cold box and looked in to see a body laying on a slab. The Transgenics had found that putting the dead in the cold room until they could dig a grave helped people find a sense of closure.

"Who is she?" asked Ralph, looking at the girl with white-blond hair.

"Adam," said Dalton, "She was a psy-ops member."

"She's beautiful," said Fixit.

"She was a good soldier."

"What was her designation?" asked Zero, looking at the Barcode on her neck, "583?"

"584," said Dalton, "I saw her sister Max today. She was real upset."

"I must be forgetting my Manticore Lessons," said Zero, "I thought her code said 583."

"It doesn't matter what her code was," said Ralph, "She was Adam. She was a person."


	7. A gathering of Friends for a Solemn occa...

Chapter 7

AU: Adam is dead….Sad, sad, sad, sad. Well now onto the reactions of the X5's. (And if I don't seem sad, you'll understand. Her death might not be a bad thing)

In the middle of Terminal city was a large place the Transgenics called the good place. It was simply a large place that had once held a garden. What had once been a place where office workers came to enjoy flowers now stood as a memorial for dead soldiers. Graves were dug and marked with simple symbols, most of which only had meaning to the specific series.

Max stood around the newest dug grave still in shock. She claimed to be able to handle anything, but she was beginning to doubt herself. The tears had welled up in her eyes on the run back to terminal city and hadn't stopped all night. Cindy and Joshua had stayed up all night trying to calm Max down, but she was inconsolable. She cried not only for Adam but for the others she had never really grieved properly for. Ben, Tinga, Jack, Eva, and the others who had died.

Frankie and Trigs were standing by the end of the grave. Trigs had her arms around Frankie, who was fighting back the sobs. Dragon, who had a broken arm, split forehead, and a mild gunshot wound to the side, stood at the other end of the grave, looking down with a very empty look in his eyes. Finn had re-dyed his hair from blue to black. He looked so young, dressed in simple black clothes instead of his larger than life rave clothes. Cree was not there. He bringing Adam's body in from the cold box, and it was taking him a while.

'Cree is going to be hurting," said Finn quietly, "I think we all need to put our differences aside and help him."

"Why?" said Frankie, "We all hurt so bad. I feel like someone has ripped out a piece of my soul. She's gone."

"And he blames himself," said Finn, "He thinks that if he had stayed still Adam would've lived."

"That bitch would've killed her anyways," said Trigs.

"You don't understand," whispered Dragon slowly.

"What don't we understand?" asked Max, looking to Dragon.

"I…I feel the same pain he does. I know what it's like to feel responsible for someone's death. If I had not been so careless, Khalid would be here with us."

"Dragon," said Frankie, "That wans't your…."

"My point exactly," he said, "The hardest guilt to let go is the guilt of causing someones death. I still haven't forgiven myself. A hundred times a day I play through in my head how I could've saved Khalid. The guilt never stops. Cree feels that. I can see it in his eyes. He was in love with her, and she died because he moved forward."

"That's NOT what happened," said Frankie, "Dragon you know that ain't what happened."

"I don't have the guilt of her death on my shoulders," said Dragon.

"You're nuts. Is there anything we can do because it is SO not his fault," said Finn, but Dragon wouldn't answer. He was staring at the solitary figure walking into the garden carrying a limp body.

"Cree," said Trigs.

"You okay," asked Finn as Cree neared the grave and lay the body of Adam in the hole. He then reached into his backpack and took out a small quilted shroud.

"She loved this quilt," said Cree, "When we were on that mission, and she was a singer, one of the children of the Mobsters we worked for gave it to her. Two days later Adam found the little girl with a bullet between her eyes. I remember her clutching this blanket crying. She was in so much pain…"

"No more pain," said Dragon, "She is at peace."

"In the good place," said Trigs, stifling back sobs.

"Where you can eat as much as you want," said Finn, "and it all tastes good."

"Where you only play the games you want to play," said Trigs.

"And no one dies during games," said Frankie.

"Where you can talk and giggle," said Max.

"And no one ever gets yelled at," said Finn.

"And no one ever cries," said Cree.

"Where You can be on whoever's team you want to be," said Frankie, "And everyone always wins."

"Where the Nomolies are all better, and watch over us," said Trigs.

"And where it never gets too cold," said Max.

"Or too hot," said Finn.

"Or rainy," said Cree.

"Where you never get sick," said Trigs.

"Where no one ever disappears," said Dragon.

"Where you can stay up as late as you want," said Max.

"And when you wake up, you can stay in bed for as long as you want," said Finn.

"She's so there," said Cree, laying Adam gently in the whole before laying the blanket on top.

"She wouldn't want it buried," said Finn, "She would want people to see her blanket."

"She would," said Trigs.

"There are other things she would want," said Dragon, looking at Frankie, then looking at a sobbing Max.

"I know," she answered, walking over and wrapping her arms around Max.

"Lest we forget," said Cree.

"Lest we forget," they all murmured in unison.

"You wanna do it?" asked Finn, holding out the horn he scrounged up to Max.

"No," she said, "I don't think I could do her justice."

"Let me," said Dragon, taking the horn to his lips and blowing out a sweet, sad song signifying the end of a good soldier.

'Adam X5-584,' read the plank Cree placed at her headboard, 'She was a person before she was a number.'

'She knew me better than I knew myself,' read a piece in Finn's handwriting.

'She taught me how to give a damn,' read Trigs's cursive script.

'She never placed blame,' read Dragons block printing.

'Soldier, Comrade, Sister, Fighter, Friend,' wrote Frankie's frilly handwriting.

'Above all else, she was loved!' wrote Cree's script.

'That I missed my chance to know her was is my only regret,' was spelled out in Max's messy scrawl.


	8. Dealing

Chapter 8

AN: Another Chapter! YAY! We draw closer to the truth about what is going on, IE the 'Biblical Bad' that Logan talked about, the truth about little dead Adam, and who this 'Rose Willard'. But not yet. Now comes the part that I like. Aftershock.

Adam was dead.

'D…E…A…D' thought Frankie, 'No matter how I look at it the letters still spell the same word. Dead. She's gone.'

"Luv," said Trigs, feeding her young infant from a bottle, "Frank what's bothering you."

"She's gone Trigs," said Frankie, "Adam is dead. I will never see her again, never hear her laugh, never smell that stuff she uses on her hair."

"It's the same shit we use."

"But on her it smells different," said Frankie, her eyes tearing up.

"Come on Frank," said Trigs, "She was a soldier. She was there saving Dragon. She could have left him behind and lived. That was her choice."

"Don't you even care?" said Frankie, standing up to look her lover in the face.

"Damn it Frank," said Trigs, "She was my sister too."

"You don't sound broken up."

"I understand things you don't."

"Like what?" asked Frankie, her eyes filling with rage.

"Nothing is permanent. You need to be prepared to up and move whenever it's needed. That means letting go of those you can't take with you. I like to think of Adam as one of those who was too slow to keep up."

"Too…SLOW?" shouted Frankie, "Fuck it Trigs, don't you have any emotions."

"You know I do," she answered calmly, "I just look at things in a logical way."

"How would you be if that were me?"

"A little more upset," she answered, "But I'm a soldier."

"Screw you," said Frankie, walking out the door and down the hall to one of the large open parking lots. She pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and lit up one, breathing in the smoke heavily. The smell of them invoked memories of the first time she smoked. She was a teenaged soldier out on a short mission with 584 and 453. 453 had pulled out a pack she snatched from some old guy. The three of them sat there and smoked all night as they watched and waited for one man to exit his hotel. 453 had shot him dead. His name was Sam. 453 liked the name Sam. Adam told her that her name was now Sam.

"Like she told me my name is Frankie," said Frankie grimly.

*+*+*

"Come on," said X5-439, "Come on 584."

"I…I can't," she answered, looking around at the dark forest. It was late, and 439 was getting a little nervous. 584 had fallen out of a tree and smacked her head into a root. Her blond hair had turned crimson with blood, and she was beginning to fade.

"Come on," 439 said, moving back and taking 584's hand. They weren't supposed to be heading back, but 439 was not about to let 584 bleed to death. 439 had made what she called an 'ecutive 'cision.' She was taking 584 back to the Colonel.

"I can't," she said, "I'm sorry. I'm weak."

"No you are not," said 439, "Frankly, you are strong. You're only as weak as you THINK you are."

"Let me stay here. I'll be okay."

"How much do you weigh?"

"45 pounds," she answered.

"Come here," said 439. 584 backed up, her blue eyes wide in fear.

"Why?"

"Come HERE!" said 439, marching forward and grabbing 584 by the arm. She pulled away, but 439 was faster. With one move, she lifted 584 up and onto her shoulders.

"What?"

"You can be carried like this or piggy-back," said 439, "But frankly, I am carrying you because you are injured."

"Piggy back," she said quietly. 439 put 584 down and then lifted her onto her back before starting out at a slow trudge.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I want Finn."

"Who?"

"802."

"You called him what?"

"Finn."

"He has a name."

"Only when he's with us," said 584, "I have a name too."

"Really?" said 439.

"It's Adam."

"Adam…" said 439, "It suits you. It has a ring of peace."

"Peace is bad," said Adam, "Peace is just a time where you are preparing for war instead of fighting it."

"Frankly I don't think so," said 439, "I think…"

"Frankie what?" asked Adam.

"Frankly."

"Frankie?"

"Frankie…"

"You're name should be Frankie."

"Frankie?"

"Yeah. Lots of us have names. You should too."

"How come no one told me?"

"Cause you sleep."

"And you don't."

"Not much."

"Ah."

"766's name is Dragon."

"Really?"

"Yeah. 344 is Cree."

"What about 631."

"She doesn't have a name yet."

"Why?"

"She scares me."

"Scares you?"

"Yeah. I wanna name her Trigs though."

"Why?"

"She looks like a trigs."

"She does?" said Frankie, "I think she looks like a Max."

"452 is gonna be Max."

"She's not Max now?"

"No. She'll become Max in a few weeks."

"How do you know."

"I just do."

"Sounds weird," said Frankie.

"Look," said Adam, "A light up ahead. It looks like someones been hurt."

"439!" shouted a voice. 631 was racing towards 439 at top speed as the other soldiers began to follow.

"439!" Bellowed Lydecker, "What is your status."

"Operational Sir," she said, "But 584 had an accident."  
"What happened?" he asked.

"I was up in a tree sir," said Adam, "And I was startled by a large bird with yellow eyes. It landed next to me and screeched. I lost my footing and feel."

"Are you hurt?"

"She's bleeding sir," said Frankie, "She split the back of her head. She's bleeding bad sir."  
"Medic!" called Lydecker, "Take 584 to the infirmary."

"Yes sir," said the Men.

"439," said Lydecker, "Why didn't you complete the mission. Why did you come back here with 584 instead of going on without her."

"She could've died sir," said Frankie, "And my unit would be without a soldier. We need all the soldiers to make up our unit. 584 has skills that no one else does. Without her we may have had a harder time in the future."

"Good girl," said Lydecker, patting 439 on the head as he walked off to check up on 584.

"Why?" asked 439.

"Nothing Trigs."

"Nothing what?"

"Trigs," said Frankie, "Trigs is what I'm gunna call you."

"Trigs?" said 631, wrinkling her nose, "I don't think I like that."

"Too bad," said Frankie, "Cause Adam makes up the best names."

"Adam?" said Trigs, trailing after Frankie as she walked towards the barracks.

*+*+*

All he wanted was to die as he stood there watching the hundred of people who would oblige.

His angel, the one thing that got him through 20 fucked up years at Manticore was gone.

Cree, dressed in all black, gazed out at the crowds that gathered daily outside Terminal city. He wondered how they did it, hating people they didn't understand. How they could be so stupid was beyond comprehension.

He rubbed his hands across his knuckles lightly. They hurt. They tended to do that after beind put through a brick wall.

Pain was the only emotion Cree had left. Pain made him feel alive, made him feel like maybe there was something to this world, a world without his Adam.

It had been three weeks. Three long agonizing weeks since his actions had stolen the life from his beloved girl. Twenty-one days since he lost his only reason left to live.

'A little more than 504 hours ago my darling was alive and breathing. She was running through the tunnels underneath this god-forsaken city, free from Manticore, free from the oppressive regime she lived under as a transhuman and free from the chains of death that bound her," thought Cree, 'And it's all my fault.'

Cree looked out again over the city. He saw the space needle. Max had told him it was her high place. He used to love going up high when he was with Manticore. The breeze running through his hair, the feeling of euphoria that he was higher that anyone else, and the smile on Adam's face as he laughed.

Adam never believed in the blue lady, or the high place, or anything like that. She played the part of the believer for Ben's sake. She knew something would shake his faith, and didn't want it to be her. That was before she realized that she could not change the future.

'I wish I could change the past,' thought Cree, 'I would be the one dead, not you.'

"If I could change the past, I would save the ones left behind," Adam had once said.

"But what about the one's who made it out and died," asked Frankie, the Frankie who once was a naïve little girl.

"I can't. It isn't possible. I won't be there when they died."

"Won't?" Cree had said.

Cree heard her voice over and over in his head. He heard her sweet giggle echoing in the recesses of his brain, heard the soft patter of her feet as she got out of her own cot and curl up with him, like she had done most nights after the escape. He could smell her perfume. She went out of her way when she was playing the part of an ordinary to wear the same perfume. It drove Cree crazy, and even got a response out of Finn, who hated women.

Cree pulled out his knife as he thought about Adam, flipping the blade out. It was a beautiful switchblade with an ebony handle. Adam had managed to convince some guy on the street that it was her knife he carried in his wallet. She had a gift for that.

It only took a second for the blade to enter his arm. It was a shallow cut, but enough to cause pain. The pain shot up his arm, registering in his brain an instant after the blood began to flow.

Pain…was all Cree could feel anymore.

*+*+*

"So Logan," said Max, "You got anymore on the conclave?"

"A little," he said, "I think I found out what the coming is."

"What?" said Max.

"You ever wonder why Progeria is so common among the X series?"

"Not really," said Max, "It killed the mini-me so I'm happy."

"Because that's what's coming."

"What?" said Max, "Progeria is a genetic disorder."

"And you think that in thousands of years someone couldn't figure out haw to change DNA with, say, a big plague."

"You're saying the world is going to get Progeria?"

"No. They'll get Progeria like symptoms and die quickly. It's a brilliant plan."

"Any way to stop it?"

"Yeah," said Finn, showing up out of nowhere like usual, "There is."

"Finn," said Logan.

"Logan," said Finn, "Max, can we talk please."

"I'm busy."

"NOW Max," he said, "Something's shown up."

"What?" said Max.

"Just….follow me….and get the ditch-diggin' thing…Lank, is that his name?"

"Luke?"

"YEAH!" said Finn, "Luke. Get him now. Something came and I need to see something."

"Why?"

"We have to dig up Adam."

*+*+*

Trigs had decided to take a walk after the little blow up with Frankie. She knew that Frankie was really close with Adam, but she never dreamed that the death of Adam would hit her so hard.

Not that is didn't hurt Trigs.

Trigs walked around the abandoned parking lot with the intent on brooding, but what she found was a very calm looking Dragon strumming on an old guitar, the chords reminiscent of ages gone by, ages when Trigs wasn't a harden soldier and she had actually given a damn about some people.

"Hey Drag," said Trigs, walking over and sitting down with her older brother.

"Innocent," said He said, strumming on the guitar.

"I didn't accuse you…"

"No," he said, "Song. Innocent."

"Oh…" said Trigs, "I know that song."

"Adam," he said.

"She sang it on that mission where we killed that guy who…"

"Say it."

"Who raped you."

"Yeah…" he said.

"I remember that night so clearly. I remember the fight with the guy, the way everyone's eyes looked so blank was he ripped that guy to shreds. I think that moment is the most vivid in my mind."

"No."

"No? Nothing in my life could compare to the feelings of helplessness when we fought him. It was as if I wasn't in control."

"Mika."

"Mika…That…I try not to think about that…She didn't have to die Dragon. She could've said something to us. We could've done something for her. She just…jumped."

"It's true."

"What's true."

"Adam was right."

"Adam was right about what?"

"Repression."

"Repression. What the hell Drag, I'm not repressed."

"Memories."

"About Mika? About her death?"

"You…You were there with me and Adam."

"No. You and Adam found her."

"You were there Trigs," said Dragon, using more words in a row that Trigs could remember, "You were there when Adam tried to talk her out of it. You were there."

"Was not."

"Think hard Trigsie."

"Don't call me that."

"Why?"

"Mika called me that. So did Adam, and Tinga, and Ben."

"Trigsie."

"Stop it."

"Trigs!" shouted a voice from the edge of the parking lot, "Dragon! TRIGS!"

"Frank," said Trigs, "What is so bloody…"

"Cree just stabbed Finn!"

"The fuck…" said Dragon dropping his guitar as he set off after Frankie.

"Shit," said Trigs, joining the two.

Dragon's guitar lay on it's front on the cold ground until a small figure with long blond hair came by and turned it over. Dragon had been playing her favourite song and she couldn't let him ruin his guitar.

*+*+*

"Let me at him," said Cree, who was handcuffed to a pole as a few of the medic's tended to Finn, who was bleeding profusely from a large whole in his lower abdomen.

"Finn!" shouted Dragon, running to the side of the man whom he loved.

"What the hell?" said Trigs, looking around at the carnage. There was blood everywhere. The graveyard had blood-spatter everywhere. Luke, the digger, was sitting with a cloth on his bruised and bloodied face. Max was seated next to Adam's grave stone where a sheet covered what looked to be a body.

"Holy shit," said Frankie.

"Cree," said Max, "Calm down."

"How DARE you," said Cree, "You bitch. Max, how could you. You left us behind and now you're desecrating the grave of our sister. Max, I thought you were the only one who could understand…"

"I do," said Max.

"You don't."

"I do," said Max, "This body, this empty shell, it's not Adam."

"Adam is dead," said Frankie.

"She may be," said Max, "But this body isn't hers. This isn't Adam. The true Barcode says 583, not 584, and she doesn't have the scar Adam had. When we were little Adam split open the back of her head on a mission."

"She did," said Frankie, "She fell out of a tree."

"Nor does she have the mark on her face!"

"It was a make-up job," said Luke.

"This body doesn't show those signs. This can't be Adam."

"It's…Not?" said Cree, "How?"

"Adam was here, this morning. Finn woke up and found a folder full of stuff on the conclave. Adam is in deep cover."

"And we think we know who she is."

"There's a girl it lists in here. Sarah Jensen. She looks like Adam. We think Adam could pull the switch."

"So Adam ain't dead," said Trigs.

"Damn-it…" said Cree, "FINN! FINN DON'T YOU DARE DIED! YOU NEED TO KICK MY ASS!"

"Wha?" said Finn, floating in and out of consciousness.

"FINN!" screamed Cree.

And with that the world before Finn's eyes faded to black.


	9. Aftermath

Chapter 9

Authors Note: All right! Chapter 10! YAY! I am…however…having a minor problem…people are reading this and not reviewing………..I haven't gotten a single review since chap 3…and it hurts my feelings…I don't want to be one of those stupid people who says they ain't gonna publish chapters until they get a certain number of reviews, but I think that getting reviews motivates me to write more. So please, review for god sakes! It makes me feel special.

I don't own dark angel, just the few demented characters that popped out of my weird little mind.

Cree sat beside the simple slab that acted as a bed for Finn. It had been two days since Cree had gone ballistic and stabbed his brother. Two days since the truth came out that, in fact, Adam was NOT dead. And if she was, it was not because of Cree.

The knife that Cree had stabbed Finn with was sitting by the bedside, fresh blood gleaming on it's hilt. Cree, still feeling numb, had found the only thing he could do was feel pain. The physical pain made the mental stuff go away. The scars on his arms from the other times he cut himself were slowly being replaced by fresh, deeper cuts.

The fact that Adam was alive should have comforted Cree, but it didn't. Instead, the guilt of killing 583 was worse. Adam…He could convince himself that Adam was reckless and was in a better place. 583 never knew freedom, never knew the love and joy Adam did. She died too young.

Far worse were the doubts of Adam's feelings. She had told him she loved him, but he began to wonder. Why give the stuff to Finn instead of him. Why did she help Dragon in the sewers and still not show herself to him. Why did Frankie and Trigs seem to know something he didn't.

He thought back to the days they were together. He screwed up so much, and yet she still was there for him. On a good day, Cree was somber, moody, and threatening. On a bad day he was violent. Adam was a strong girl, but sometimes even she couldn't stop him. Bruises were explained away by claiming violent X7's to the others, and falls to the supervisors. No one knew how bad he was until the very end.

Except for Finn.

*+*+*

"Damn it Adam," said Cree, "That is not part of the plan."

"I know," said Adam, "But if I can get the code without having to blow up the building we can save lives and keep our cover."

"Our mission is to get the information and blow the place."

"That was what we were ordered, yes," said Adam, "But the colonel said that if we could do this without leaving a trace…"

"And becoming friends with the boss isn't leaving a trace."

"I still say we blow up the place, but we do it with a few people inside. We can make them think it was us."

"Right!" said Cree, "But that leaves a MAJOR flaw. How are you gonna get close enough to the boss to get those codes for the info."

"I…" said Adam, "Cree…"

"What?" said Cree, "How?"

"I…I almost had them today," said Adam, "I was so close."

"How?" asked Cree.

"I had a drink with Craig. He said…that he saw my talent with people and wanted me up with him…He wanted me for the VP."

"He offered you a promotion?"

"Yeah."

"Wow," said Cree, "Great. How'd you pull that off?"

"I did what I had to," said Adam, watching as the door to the apartment opened and in walked Finn.

"Hey," said Cree, smiling, "Guess what?"

"Adam," said Finn, his face grave, "Is it true?"

"What?" said Cree.

"Tell me you didn't."

"She didn't what?" said Cree, looking at Adam. The look of shame on her face was tainted with a look of guilt.

"She…"

"I did what I had to," said Adam, "I was ordered to try reconnaissance before you brought out the ammo. I was trying to gain his trust."

"You….You slept with him?"

"Yeah," said Adam, "He's in love with me."

"He can't be," said Cree.

"Leave him alone," said Adam, her tone full of anger.

"I will do what I want," said Cree, grabbing his coat, "And he has compromised you Adam. He fooled you. He's not in love with you, he knows about you. Why else would he say he loves you? I'm the only one who could love you."

"Leave him ALONE!" said Adam, "You're compromising us."

"This is for the mission."

`"Is it Cree, or is it that maybe that you're scared. Maybe you're scared to lose me. Maybe you do…"

"Love you? Nah. I like you, and you love me, but HE, that JERK doesn't love you."

"He does," said Adam, "I can see it in his mind."

"No," said Cree, grabbing Adam by the arm and pulling her close, "He doesn't. He's trying to convince you that you're more than just a soldier. But you are a soldier Adam."

"You're hurting me Cree."

"Tell me you'll stay here."

"Cree…please."

"NOW 584," said Cree.

"Stop it Cree, said Finn, pulling his hand free of Adam's arm.

"Don't get into this soldier," said Cree.

"She did what she had to," said Finn, "She didn't do anything wrong. Trust her Cree."

"Fine," he said, leaning down and picking up a trembling Adam, "You ever go near him again I'll make you sorry."

"I did what I was supposed to…"

THAWP

The sound of Cree's hand connecting with the side of Adam's head was deafening. Finn watching in horror as his sister cringed away, her head trickling a little blood from the impact of Cree's ring.

"Fuck off Cree!" shouted Finn, pushing Cree out the door, struggling against the larger man. Cree left the apartment, but not before Finn lifted his keys out of his pocket so he couldn't get back in. Once he was out, Finn ran back to his sister, hoping she was okay.

"Finn," said Adam, "Cree's going to be mad."

"Cree can fuck himself," said Finn, "Cree should not ever hit you."

"He loves me."

"He does not. Nobody would love someone and do that to him."

"Cree does. And he'll realize it some day."

"Like hell he will," said Finn, gathering up his shaking sister and taking her into his room. He realized that being alone in a room where Cree could have abused her was not a good idea. He sat her down on his bed and smoothed the blond hair that hung all over her face back.

"He will…"

"He doesn't love you, but I do."

"You?? I thought you were…"

"Gay? Yeah, but I still love you, just not like that. Adam you're one hell of a friend. One day you'll realize it."

"I didn't mean to sleep with him…It…It was an accident."

"Accident?"

"Heat," she said, her blue eyes staring into his, having the look of Innocence, but also the passion.

"Damn," said Finn, "You…okay now?"

"No," she said, "And I am not feeling so good."

"Adam…You know what can happen is you don't go through with it."

"It's just a rumor."

"That X5 got really sick."

"No," said Adam, gripping the blankets.

"If you and him….well…you know…Why aren't you better."

"Some guys," said Adam, "Don't know how to…please….a woman."

"Shit…" said Finn, "we could get you someone off the street. Damn Adam, you are good looking…"

"Shut up," she said, grabbing Finn and kissing him. Finn, realizing his sister was out of her mind, reached his hand around and caressed the back of her neck. He knew the next morning that Cree would be mad, and Adam would be ashamed, but he didn't care. He loved his sister, and letting her do what she wanted would keep her safe.

*+*+*

Cree had been mad, but Adam wasn't ashamed. She told Cree that it was her choice. That moment, when he saw her standing up for herself, he fell for her. He fell for the little girl with long blond hair and clear blue eyes.

It wasn't a fairytale for Adam. One day Cree didn't just stop hitting her, but he tried. Sometimes he even cried. He knew he shouldn't, but the feeling of power was intoxicating.

"Ugh," moaned Finn. Cree looked to him, hoping he would open his eyes, but he just groaned and rolled his head. Cree reached over and squeezed Finn's hand before getting up.

He had killed two people within a month. One he thought was his lover, the other was his brother. Trigs couldn't understand, Dragon would just sit there, Adam was nowhere to be found, and Frankie would probably suggest he kill something.

He got up and went to find Max.

*+*+*

"So you're saying there's a connection between me, Adam and the breeding cult," said Max to Trigs.

"Yeah," she said, "You explained to me what happened during the hostage situation."

"About me knowing they were coming?"

"Think back to when Adam was a child. Didn't she zone out for a minute then tell us to get the hell out of places that weren't safe."

"Yeah," said Max, "She saved my ass on more than a few occasions."

"Not just you," said Trigs, "All of us. She's gifted, and so are you. You KNEW they were coming just like Adam KNOWS that there are bad guys out to get her and her powers."

"It's all so weird."

"Not so," said Trigs, "I'm a doctor, I know a Transhuman when I see one."

"I'm not a Transhuman," said Max.

"Wanna Bet?" said Trigs, leaning forward and poking Max in the shoulder hard.

"No," said Max, "No…"

"Wanna know HOW I know?" she said smiling her little evil smile.

"Sure," said Max.

"You don't sleep," said Trigs, "They never found a way to make Transgenics able to go without sleep. Fish DNA only works in Transhumans."

"So Jondy is one too?"

"Yeah," said Trigs, "Adam don't sleep either."

"She did."

"Never," said Trigs, "Not once. She meditated. She relaxed. Sometimes she even dreamed, but sleep? Not my dear Adam."

"You guys all seem so close," said Max, "You talk about each other so much."

"You gotta understand Max," said Trigs, who suddenly stopped and sighed, "I shouldn't be saying this. I ain't the one."

"Please," said Max, "You're not what?"

"The one whose good with explained all the stuff they did to us. We had nothing. Half our family was gone, run away. And we suffered. We all have scars, and we all have issues. You gotta understand that. We went through a hell you'll never understand."

"I was separated from my family."

"Some guard took Dragon away from the rest of us one night. Told him to bend over and slapped him when he cried out. Then guard raped him."

"Damn."

"The things they did to Adam to test out her powers were bad too. They used X7's. The told her they were going to do something horrible to one of them. If she was able to tell them in detail what they were going to do, the kid lived. If not, Adam had to watch as they did the things to them."

"Shit."

"Frankie was used as testing ground for some of the new torture Techniques, as was Cree. Those two came out unable to speak and constantly shaking."

"I didn't…"

"Finn was made executioner. He killed innocent people. Children who couldn't make the grade were slaughtered. Finn did them all in with a single bullet to the back of the skull."

"Trigs…"

"And me. They put me back in solitary confinement for almost a year. I didn't speak to anyone for six months after. It took Frankie and Cree holding me down while Adam used her weird little mind to reach out to me to bring me back Max."

"Trigs," said Max.

"Maxie!" said a voice. Out of the back of the room stormed Cree, his dark glasses glinting in the artificial light, "Max we need to talk."

"Cree?' said Trigs, "How's Finn."

"Out cold," said Cree, "How 'bout it Max. Can we talk."

"Talk away," said Trigs.

"Trigs…" growled Cree, "I don't need you right now."

"Backing off," she said, "You seen my babe?"

"Your child."

"No," said Trigs, "I was never much of a mother. I think one of the transhumans has taken him in. I need to talk to Frank."

"I saw her outside Finn's room," said Cree, and with that Trigs left.

"So what's up?" said Max, "Why have you only now started talking to me."

"I need you're help," he said, "And as much as I would like to forget you exist, you're the only one who can understand my pain."

"Wait a minute," said Max, "You want me to disappear, and yet help you?"

"Max.." he said, "Unlike most of the X5's, I don't hate you. I just…It's painful to think of the person I became after you guys ran. I changed for the worst."

"Cree," said Max.

"No, stop, I gotta whole speech I wanted to say."

"Sorry."

"S'Okay. So I changed for the worst, and now I got a chance to make things right, to fight the good fight and help my fellow Trannies. I owe it to the one I love."

"Adam…"

"She's up to something, and I can't be with her. I had her, and never knew how much she meant to me."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You wanna know about her face."

"The one time I saw her, she had a scar on her face."

"A vertical line down her face, almost cutting her eye?"

"Yeah…Did you?"

"I did. She made me mad and I went after her with a very large knife. That was when they found that I had a little problem."

"Problem?"

"Can we go somewhere a little more private Max?"

"Yeah," she said, getting up and following Finn out of the room carefully, recalling what Gem had told her.

"Watch out for him Max," she had said, "Cree is bad news. I saw what he did to 584. Nearly killed her, she lost so much blood. They said the problem was medical, but I think they were just trying to make us think that so they could use him on a suicide mission."

"Here," he said, sitting down in an abandoned corner of the large building the common room was in where a small dinner of fresh vegetables and some canned meat.

"You made dinner."

"I made food," said Cree, "I figured you should get something for listening to my hair brained rants and schemes. You always liked this kind of meat. It's that steak stuff they shoved down our throats back at good ol'Manticore. You loved the stuff."

"I don't remember this."

"I do," said Cree, sitting down on the floor and picking up his plate, "We were out in the field training. This was what we had to eat. You wouldn't touch it, so Tinga had to beg you to eat, that was, until Frankie got sick of it…"

"And shoved it down my throat," said Max, "I do remember. I liked it. It was different. I tried to find it on the outside."

"It's tough item to come across," said Cree, "I found two cases of the stuff. I learned to love it."

"Nice," said Max, picking up her plate of food.

"So what do you want to hear first, WHY I tried to kill my darling Adam, or what I'm gunna do to help her."

"Help her?" said Max, "But you tried…"

"I was not…in my right mind. You know the saying 'There is no such thing as a normal X5'?"

"No."

"Well you should. We're all a little different. I happened to end up with the problem. Member when we were young and I'd go all mental."

"Adam would hide under her bed."

"It got worse as I got older. Turned out something in my brain wasn't right and I was all violent because of it."

"Did they fix it?"

"Not before the little knife incident with Adam."

"And now?"

"I can flood my system so full of hormones that I could shoot myself in the balls and not feel it, but I can control it now."

"So the others know?"

"No…I was in the recovery room when we ran. They didn't know. They don't know. They think I'm the same insane guy who cut Adam. She knows though, Adam always knows these things. She can see into your soul."

"Soul?" said Max.

"Yeah," said Cree, "We're human, we have souls too. Some of us have tarnished souls, but they are there."

"Cree…" said Max.

"What?" he said, "What the fuck did I saw wrong now. You look like I fucking just told you I raped that cripple boyfriend of yours."

"Sorry…" said Max, "Anyone ever tell you that you seem a little split."

"All the fucking time," said Cree, downing a glass of water.

"Just checking."


	10. Plans and Revalations

Chapter 10

Authors Note: Yay…the actual chapter ten! This story may end soon, but I think I'll do a sequel, or a pre-quel, or something. Anyway, here it is!

"So what you're basically saying Cree," said Max, "Is you want to destroy Thula, Ames and that little Rose chick?"

"Right," said Cree.

"And you want Dragon, Frankie, Trigs, Alec and I to help?"

"You're right on the money."

"Even though we don't know where they are, what they're capable of, and have no way out of Terminal city?"

"Yeah," said Cree, "So, you in?"

"Why?" said Max, "Give me a reason."

"Cause They're the cause of all this misery. They caused the panic, they caused the death of 583 and they caused the circumstances that made me go nuts and stab Finn."

"About that," said a voice, and then a sharp smack like the sound of a boot connecting with someone's head. Max looked up to see Finn, half dressed and holding a sheet around his midriff. He had just introduced his booted foot, the only clothing he seemed to be wearing, to the side of Cree's head.

"I think I deserved that."

"I found out Adam was alive and you fucking stabbed me man," said Finn, sounding more annoyed that mad, "You need to trust me."

"Sorry," said Cree, "We cool?"

"Can I kick you again?"

"Yeah, go for it. What do I fucking gotta lose?"

"Thanks," said Finn, connecting the toe of his boot to the cheek of his older brother.

"Ouch," said Cree, "Remind me never to stab you again."

"Love you too jerk."

"Fairy."

"Nympho."

"Fag."

"Ass."

"Jerk."

"Person who can't even please his girl…I'm not going to finish that it could get me stabbed again."

"Ya man."

"We're cool."

"Good," said Cree, "Cause we're taking down the son-of-a-bitch who killed 583 and who's holding Brin."

"Good," said Finn, "Payback."

"Damn right," said Cree, smacking his knuckles against Finn's.

"I should go get the others."

"You should go get dressed."

"But Drag likes me nakee."

"I don't, and I know both Trigs and Frankie hate anything with a dick so put some clothes before they emasculate you."

"Fine," said Finn, "But only cause I worry about losing my…"

"GO!" growled Cree, "I can see stuff I don't wanna see little brother."

"Gone," said Finn, staggering off in the direction of his stuff.

"So," said Cree.

"He forgave you?" said Max.

"Yeah," said Cree, "'Course he did. He's my brother. We're blood. Blood don't hold grudges."

"But you look nothing alike and you know we all ain't blood related."

"So?" said Cree, "One day, after you left, I started bleeding. I needed blood. Finn gave it to me. So did Frankie. Adam was a real bleeder. I love her but she's a wuss sometimes. We've all given her some blood. In my veins flows not only my own blood but the blood of the ones who were strong enough to make it out of 11 years at Manticore alive."

"I'm in," said Max.

"Wha?"

"You're mission. You were asking me about it."

"Right!" said Cree, "Well, I should go and make sure every knows where to go."

"Where?"

"The weapons room. You know, the one that digging thing makes."

"Mole?"

"YEAH! Him."

"Okay," said Max, watching as her brother walked away.

*+*+*

"So you agreed?" said Logan, "Max are you nuts?"

"No," she said, "It's just something I gotta do."

"Right," said Alec, "Nice knowing ya."

"Alec," shouted Frankie from the level below, "I need your help."

"What?" he asked.

"You get money!"

"Sure, sure," he said.

"Good job," said Max, "Glad you joined the cause."

"What? You, the mission? That who lets kill the guys who nearly kicked our ass…" said Alec, "Damn. Never could say no to Frankie."

"We should go," said Max, turning to walk away.

"Max," said Logan, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said, "Fine."

"Okay," said Logan looking a little dejected as Max walked away. Alec, seeing the look of pain on Logan's face, ran after Max, hoping maybe she would talk to him. As he reached her, he saw tears streaming down her face, smudging her make up. He wanted to talk to her, but wasn't sure how. What was he to say to Max, the one he owed his life to, as she cried over something he likely would never understand.

But he knew that there was someone who COULD understand.

*+*+*

"Max," said a calm voice as Max sat waiting for her brothers and sisters to join her in the small 'war-room' as it had been dubbed. Max looked up to see the enormous figure that was Dragon standing with a shotgun in his hand.

"Hey," she said, wiping the tears from her face.

"Baby-one," he answered, smiling for the first time since he entered terminal city as he sat down next to his sister and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I should be stronger. Crying isn't right."

"Why?"

"Because it's immature. I should be stronger. I'm the leader her, aren't I?"

"Baby sister, yes. Leader…soon."

"You're saying I gotta work harder to be leader."

"Time. Patience."

"Ah," she said as Dragon lifted one massive hand and gently wiped away a tear.

"What's REALLY wrong."

"You guys."

"Us?"

"Yeah. All of you are so close, so tight. I remember when I was one of you guys."

"No Max."

"What?"

"Never."

"I was never one of you."

"No."  
"Oh."

"I don't want to be. It just happened. We went through hell together. Secretly, I think we're all glad no one else was there. We're all pretty fucked up in the head, and all because of the 11 years we spent in that hell hole. Max, I'm glad you aren't one of us. You'll have the job of keeping us sane."

"I think in the time you've been here you've never used that many words."

"Don't like to talk," said Dragon, looking down, "I think that the others like me better as the strong silent type. I love Finn, and let him do my talking. Why should I waste my breath."

"Cause you're smart?"

"I don't talk for the same reason Trigs acts like she doesn't care about anything, Frankie hurts people, Finn acts like a joker, Cree acts like a leader and Adam tries to understand her visions. It's all about survival. We had to do something to keep our minds off what was being done to us."

"Like that man…"

"The one who molested me?"

"Yeah…"

"I forgave him," said Dragon, "Long ago. I don't hold grudges. Never have, never will. I may not be the smartest in the world, but I know that holding a grudge ain't good. I got better things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like keep the love of my life safe, protect my own little angel, and keep my lezzer sisters from doing something stupid."

"What about Cree?"

"He takes care of me, and Adam takes care of him. It's a big circle. We watch each others back. You're job is to make sure that if one of us goes nuts, someone's there to pull the trigger."

"I couldn't…"

"You did it before," said Dragon, "I was there. I was twenty feet away when you snapped Ben's neck."

"What?"

"I was there," he said again, "And I couldn't do it to one of them. You could…There have been times when Cree acted like Ben. None of us could stop it but you could pound some sense into him."

"I could."

"Yeah little one," he said, "You could."

"I will."

"Dragon?" said Frankie, her voice ringing clear.

"Yeah," he said, standing up and looking to his younger sister.

"We're doing this," said Frankie, "You and Max get your sorry asses out here."

"Righto," said Dragon, climbing to his feet and holding out his hand to Max. Max got up, and followed Dragon into the next room, where everyone was waiting.

"So," said Cree, "Are we ready to save Brin?"

"DAMN straight," said Max.


	11. The Saviour of Humanity

Chapter 11

Authors Note: YAY Chap 11. After this, there may not be an update for a few weeks. See…I'm moving into University and I won't have time…but never fear I will finish.

All around the room, dancers twirled in an intricate pattern of dresses and suits. Men and women, all dressed in the colours of the conclave, danced in front of Max's eyes. She could feel the blood soaking through her jacket as she watched the dancers slash at Logan with their long knives. She screamed, but there was no sound.

"Quiet 452," said Ames, "Soon, you and I will be joined and then nothing will stop us."

"Logan," whispered Max, "Logan, I love you."

"Shut up," shouted Ames as he back-handed Max, "No one cares."

"I don't," said Frankie, appearing out of the side f the room, "I hate you Max. You abandoned us. You made them hurt me."

"I didn't mean to."

"I sure as hell could care less about you," said Trigs, "You're weak, 452. You let Tinga and Ben die."

"I'm sorry Trigs."

"I was Raped," said Dragon, "And it was by a guard brought into watch us after you ran."

"I couldn't help that."

"I sure don't care," said Finn, "I mean, you're not one of us, you were never one of us. How could we ever like you."

"Finn…"

"You were always so high and Mighty," added Cree, "You and Zack and Jondy. You thought you were the greatest thing in the world, just because you were a little faster and a little stronger. You weren't. We held back, not pushing ourselves. You were a nine year old burnout Max."

"I wasn't," said Max, the words of her siblings burning a whole in her heart.

"Don't listen to them Max," said a soft voice. Max looked around and saw that everyone was frozen. The cruel smiles were frozen on their faces, the insults like frost on their lips. The blurred images suddenly began to face away to reveal the barracks of Max's childhood.

"Who's there?" Max shouted, walking down the bunks. She could see the faces of a few children, none of which she knew. They were a little older than she was when she escaped, but they looked like X5's.

"Max?" said a voice. One of the children sat up, her eyes wide in terror. It was Mika, one of the X5's who didn't make it. She was about 14, her hair just growing out.

"Hush," said another voice. Max ran over and saw Frankie was looking angrily at the younger girl.

"It's not just her," said another soft voice. Max looked over to see Adam sit up and look around, "I heard her. Max was here."

"Hey," said Finn, "Where's Dragon."

"Get in there," shouted a cruel voice. The door banged open and in was thrown Dragon, the back of his pants seeped with blood.

"Again?" said Frankie, "No!"

"It's not fair," said Mika, "It's just not fair."

"Hush," said Jace, "Nothing WE can do about it."

"It's just not fair," said Mika, running to the window and up the pipe. Adam, thin and limber as she was, was out the window a split second later, followed by Trigs, then a still bleeding Dragon. Max was intrigued. She wasn't sure where she was, but something told her to follow. The world around her didn't seem like a dream anymore, more like a memory, like she was inside someone's memory.

"Mika," said Adam as she skittered up the pipe after her sister.

"Leave me alone," she said, removing a revolver from the back of her gown. Adam, Trigs and Dragon all recoiled as their placid sister held out the shining gun.

"Mika," said Dragon, "Do you really want to shoot us?"

"No," said Mika, turning the gun on herself.

"Stop that," said Adam, her eyes pleading for the life of her sister, "Mika this is crazy."

"No," she said, "Being raped is crazy. Outside they have rights, they have FREEDOMS! What do we have? Guards who rape little children."

"We're not children," said Trigs, "You gotta be ready for anything."

"See!" said Mika, her eyes welling up with tears, "See what I mean. She doesn't understand, they won't let her. We're people, not machines. They can't seem to understand that and I can't take it anymore!"

"No," said Trigs, "Please, Mika…don't do this…You don't wanna die."

"I do," she said, "That's the thing. I've just wanted to die for six years, Since the escape things have gone from bad to worse and I want out!"

"No," said Trigs, "No Mika, this is not right."

"It's fine," said Mika, raising the gun to her temple and firing.

"Back down, back down," screamed Trigs as Mika fell.

"Mika…" whimpered Dragon as he disappeared down the shaft. Max watched and Adam walked over and picked up Mika's head and cradled it in her arms, then picked up the gun and held it to her own head. Out of nowhere, a figure dressed in black walked out and took the gun from Adam's hands, dropping it to the ground. She looked at Max, then walked back to the shadows.

"The black one," said Max, following the darkened lady into the shadows as the tiny teenaged Adam ran back to the pipe and disappeared.

"She won't know who that was until later," said the voice, "She'll realize at about the age of nineteen that she herself is the Dark Lady."

"Adam," said Max, looking into the face of her sister. Adam was a striking girl with blond hair and clear blue eyes. Her blond hair was still cropped short to her face, but it was layered and made her look like a pixie. Her blue eyes still seemed to look into Max's soul, but the brightness was duller than Max remembered.

"Yeah," she said, "Welcome to my world."

"You're world? Where are we?"

"We're in your dream, but you're dreaming using my memory. You dream up some weird shit man," said Adam, smiling.

"Good to see you," said Max, walking forward and trying to give Adam and hug, but instead she seemed to pass right through her.

"You're in a dream. None of this is real."

"How?"

"You think this is hard? Not a chance," said Adam, "My brain was made to pick up and alter brainwaves."

"So this is my dream, but your memory has become my dream."

"It's all very scientific."

"I bet," said Max as Adam swished around in her large trench-coat and walked to the edge of the roof.

"So how is everyone?" asked Adam hesitantly.

"Fine," said Max, "Now that they know you're not dead."

"I wanted them to think that," said Adam, "But I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Look at Cree's wrist. He's been cutting himself again. I don't know if he would've lived with me dead."

"Where are you?"

"Underground," said Adam, "And that's where I'm going to stay, which is why I'm talking to you now."

"Why?"

"You know the whole 'Adam can't change the future' thing that Finn talks about."

"He mentioned it."

"It's shit," she said, "I can change the future through someone else. In this case, you."

"Me," said Max, "When did I become the responsible one?"

"When Sandeman made you," said Adam, "You know why this cult is only looking for you now?"

"Why?"

"Because my DNA was made to fool them till you were old enough. They knew I was an easy target and let me live as to not arouse suspicion. You're job was to grow and be strong, which you are. Now your destiny begins Max."

"Why? Why me?"

"Why was I cursed with future sight. No one knows why anything happens this way. Maybe Sandeman drew the number 452 out of a hat and made YOU the savior of Humanity."

"Savior?" said Max, "How?"

"I can't say," said Adam, looking back at her sister with her large scarred eyes.

"Why?"  
"I just don't want to," said Adam, sitting down on the edge as the sounds of the guards storming onto the roof filled the air.

"Why?"  
"You'll hear others say I'm gifted, but I'm not. This gift of mine is a curse cause I can't control what I see. Something's I see help me, but others…"

"Like what?"

"Ben…"

"You…You knew what he would become?" said Max, "Back then…You knew he was going to hurt people."

"I found out something about myself when I was thirteen. During a test it was revealed I was an experiment using fish DNA. The fish had pre-cognitive abilities. I had the abilities, I just didn't tell them. They said it would be a gift…"

"So you won't tell me."

"No," said Adam, "But there are other things you need to know."

"Like what?" said Max.

"When you fight Rose Willard tomorrow, you need to be the one to check to see if she's dead…and you need to lie."

"What?" said Max, "NO. That bitch killed 583."

"No…THAT was Thula," said Adam, "Rose was bluffing. Rose doesn't want to kill Trannies, she just doesn't want to be branded a traitor by the council."

"And why would she be worried."

"Let me show you something," said Adam, standing up and taking Max's hand in her own. Max felt Adam's fingers intertwine with her own like she had when she was young…and it made Max feel comfortable.

"What?" asked Max, looking around as suddenly Max was dragged from the roof of Manticore to the sewer where 583 died.

"One more step and she dies Max," said Rose Willard looking out with disgust at the assembled people. Her hand was outstretched in a simple gesture meaning get back to any trained soldier.

"Spot the problems Max," said Adam, standing back.

"What?"

"I'm not telling you what's going on, but if you figure it out…maybe I'll explain."

"Rose is a stupid bitch."

"What is wrong with this picture?" asked Adam, "THINK…Max."

"She called me Max. How would she know that was my name?"

"Righto," said Adam, "She's Ex-Manticore, like me. She's a Tranny hater, but she doesn't want us killed. She's the daughter of an X1."

"She's…on our side."

"Yeah. She's real good."

"So what?"

"Be prepared to be hated," said Adam, "Cause you're going to need to spare her."

"Spare her?"

"Yeah. You're going to check her pulse and Lie."

"She had a hand in 583's death."

"She knew what she was getting into when she joined me," said Adam, "I told Duke that she could die. She knew it and still she went. She said she was sorry not to you, but to me."

"You were there?"

"Yeah," said Adam, "I was there."

"Where."

"Don't look for me," said Adam, "It's complicated."

"Fine," said Max, "So after I spare this Rose Willard are you coming home?"

"No," said Adam, "I don't have a home anymore."

"You're brothers and sisters miss you."

"And I miss them, but things are just plain complicated. If I come home now…I speed up the coming."

"The coming? The thing the conclave??"

"No," said Adam, "The coming of something bad, something really bad that has little to do with the conclave."

"What happens?"

"No Max, I don't want you involved anymore than you're going to be."

"I deserve to know how I'm involved," said Max, "All this 'I can see the future and tell you only what I see fit' isn't good. I'm involved in all this, and from what I can tell from your cryptic speech, I'm in this waist deep and I don't even know it."

"Max," said Adam, "My job is to protect you from a future that I don't understand. I'm not about to show you this and make you paranoid. Something similar could happen and major badness would happen."

"Listen," said Max, "I'm a big girl now. I don't need you protecting me."

"Like hell you don't," said Adam, "I saved your ass time and time again with my abilities. Who told Zack you and Tinga were in trouble? That was me. Who sent Lydecker on the wrong trail so you'd have enough time to escape after killing Ben? Me. Who told you they were coming? ME! I did. My and my own little freakish powers."

"You've changed," said Max, "You used to be so timid and shy. You never spoke and when you did Jondy and I had to strain our super-sensitive hearing to catch a few words."

"I've been through a lot," said Adam, "And I'm beginning to wonder if any of the powers I had were given to me by Manticore, or if I was just doomed before I was born."

"Don't think like that."

"You really wanna know what the Coming I talk about it?"

"Yeah."

"Be prepared," said Adam, waving her hand to reveal a scene of Carnage. Trigs, Frankie and Cree were laying on the floor writhing in agony, Frankie's hand reaching out to her screaming lover. Four figures, three of them male and one of them obviously female were standing to the back, each holding a gun in one hand as another figure, this one not obviously male or female was laying on the floor being held by another figure.

"My god."

"I know," said Adam, "And it gets worse."

"How?" asked Max, looking around until she saw Cindy, Logan and Sketchy all laying on the floor already dead.

"The Coming," said Adam quietly, "The coming of the end of my world."

"Do Frankie Cree and Trigs make it?"

"Don't know," said Adam, "I don't even know if this future is going to happen."

"You don't know? You see the future."

"No. I see the most likely thing to happen in the future, not the thing that's going to happen."

"Who are the figures?"

"I don't know," said Adam as the scene froze around her, "I only know the female one is you."

"That's me?"

"As far as I can tell, I know who the six are…I think."

"Who?"  
"Well, the girl is you. And I'm assuming I'm in here somewhere. That leaves four. Finn, Dragon and Alec are nowhere to be found, as is Cory."

"Cory?"

"You'll meet him soon," said Adam, "I don't know exactly what happens, but the person on the floor is the shooter. I think he or she went nuts and killed everyone."

"This is bad," said Max, "But why is this the end of…"

"You understand," said Adam, "That my mind is fragile. With all the strain on it, the doctors said that it's a wonder I haven't already gone insane. I think I might end up the shooter."

"Fight it," said Max, "You can change the future."'

"No," said Adam, "If I go nuts this will seem like a reasonable thing to do. Ben thought he was doing the right thing."

"No," said Max, "This isn't right."

"As far as I can tell, the shooter bursts in, shoots Logan, Cindy and Sketchy, then turns the gun on Trigs, Cree and Frankie. I think the shots get fired off after someone shoots the shooter in the back, so they're off their mark. That means that the person on the floor is comforting the shooter as they die. I think that would likely be Dragon if I'm shot."

"Does the shooter die?"

"Yeah," said Adam, "Yeah they do."

"Adam," said Max.

"Listen to me," said Adam, "You can change this too you know. When the shooter bursts in, raise your gun and shoot to kill."

"I don't carry a gun."

"Start," said Adam, "Else this happens."

"No," said Max, "Not after Eva."

"I was there too and pick up a gun everyday."

"So?" said Max.

"Don't be such a little baby," said Adam, "You're the only one who can stop this."

"Alec, Dragon, Finn or this Cory could shoot you."

"No," said Adam, "None of them could raise a gun to me. They love me too much. I support them. You, you barely know me."

"We're sisters."

"Then you won't let me do this," said Adam.

"Is this right," said Max, "You see the future and decided to tell me about it to change it."

"I'm not showing you this," said Adam, "This is in your mind."

"What?"

"Member I told you about the DNA thing how it made me look like one who could stop them, well the ability to see the future comes with the package. Get used to this Max, cause there will be things you'll want to change."

"I have to deal with this?" said Max.

"Remember," said Adam as she stepped back towards the shadows, "Rose Willard must live."

"What?"  
"Max!"

"Adam come back here!"

"MAX!"

"NO! GET BACK HERE! DON'T TELL ME I'M GOING TO HAVE TO SHOOT YOU THEN RUN!"

"MAX GET UP!"

"ADAM!"

*+*+*

"Max," said Finn, shaking Max awake, "Max it's all just a bad dream."

"What?" said Max, looking around the room where she had fallen asleep.

"You were screaming about Adam."

"She was in my dream," said Max.

"She tends to do that," said Finn, "It's her thing. She talked to me a few nights ago."

"She does it a lot?"

"She's in deep cover."

"Right."

"What time is it."

"Time to cause a world of Hurt to Rose and get Brin back."


End file.
